


Everything Old is New Again

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Motive (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Post series.  Angie's relationship with Oscar and Betty has taken a new turn, but it's also one that doesn't feel new at all.





	Everything Old is New Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently been discussing the notion of Angie/Oscar/Betty as a ship and started to grow fond of it. Somehow though, it's also been assumed that Manny initially would not realize what was going on, hence the last section.

"Oscar, I think I'm ready to be your partner again." She doesn't call him to ask if he still wants her to work with him as a private investigator until she's already in Vancouver, and in a cab on the way back to her old apartment, but some things never change.

"Does Jack know?" he immediately asks, and she realizes that now is the moment she has to admit that for nearly three years she's been lying. 

The relationship with Jack Stoker had ended quickly, although they had remained on amicable terms. She could have immediately chosen to go running back to Vancouver, but Angie had felt as if she had to prove to herself and everyone around her that she could survive alone in a foreign country. Still, she had known that Manny would fret for her safety and Oscar, although he'd never admit it, would secretly believe that she was staying an ocean away so that she didn't have to be near him. So, she'd lied, choosing to give evasive enough answers to imply that she was still with Jack and their relationship was going well. Now that she has to admit the truth, she almost wonders if it will unravel her chances to just slide back into her normal life.

"Oscar, we broke up." Before he can respond with some form of sympathy she adds, "almost three years ago."

For a moment the other end goes silent and she half expects to hear a click of the line as he hangs up on her, "Angie you..."

Nerves take over and she cuts him off before he can finish, "He had color coded socks for every day of the week. I couldn't live like that, but I needed to prove I could live on my own over there. Please don't cut me out for lying to you." She is immediately aware she sounds pathetically rambly, but she doesn't want to lose one of her best friends over this deception, especially since it's likely that if he desired to cut her off, he could probably make Betty want to do so as well.

"We'll talk when you get back to Vancouver," Oscar finishes.

"So, I'll meet you for lunch at your office tomorrow?" she asks hopefully.

"Lunch is good."  
xxx  
Angie has no plans to insert herself into Oscar and Betty's relationship as a third party, and that's why she's initially surprised the first time it happens.

She's over at their house for dinner. Oscar has cooked that night, and she actually doesn't mind that he seems to believe he's tricked her into trying a vegetarian option. At the time, one of the things he doesn't yet know is that while finding herself, she also purposely chose to find a tolerance for vegetables. More importantly though for the events that are about to unfold is that they're all sharing a bottle of wine. 

None of them are drunk enough to make decisions they won't remember, but they are drunk enough to be brave. Not surprisingly, it's Betty that makes the suggestion for what they should do next. It's one of those things that could potentially lead to regret in the cold light of the next morning, and regret is definitely something Angie feels the next day. It's not because she's woken up in a tangle of both of their limbs though, but because she's far too old to wake up hungover, and definitely old enough to feel aches in body parts she forgot had the ability to ache.

As Oscar and Betty awaken, they seem to share her state of discomfort, but it becomes clear that this new path they've all elected to take is something that none of them regret. The trio spends most of the day in bed trying to nurse their hangovers with coffee and small bites of bagels.

It would be a strange way to start a new relationship, but later Angie muses that a new relationship was never what it was meant to be. Instead, it was simply the natural progression of something that had already taken seed many years ago.  
xxx  
"Mom, I know you've had a tough time adjusting to returning to Vancouver, but I think it's time you tried dating again."

Angie and Manny are sitting next to a local taco truck having a rare lunch together when he drops what he believes is a helpful suggestion and she quietly begins to wonder exactly how oblivious her son is to everything going on around him. It's true she hasn't exactly been screaming from the rooftops about finally taking the plunge with her two best friends, but she doesn't feel like she's been hiding it either. After all, she has nothing to be ashamed about, unless she counts the years lost to not yet knowing what exactly she wanted.  
"I'm actually doing quite well," she states, pausing to take a bite of her taco.

"You're currently sleeping on Oscar and Betty's couch!" he counters, picking at his own food.

"Manny, I don't sleep on the couch," she sighs as she picks a piece of lettuce off the front of her shirt.

"And now you're in denial about your insomnia as well!"

She does have to admit that she applauds Manny's concern about what he believes are her health issues, but it has now become clear that he must have read emphasis on the wrong part of the sentence. "I think there's something I need to tell you."

Before she can finish the comment, Manny's cell phone goes off and the moment of conversation ends. He'll have to figure the truth out on his own, and she is unsure how long it will take him. Time is of no hurry though, for the one thing that Angie is certain of is that she is in no reason to change anything about the way she is currently living her life or the roles those around her play in it.


End file.
